After Fables
by TeddyOwl
Summary: The world has ended as we know. The Fae invaded, most of the humans were killed, and the rest were turned into slaves. Some of us have special abilities, and the Fae kill anyone that does. I must hide it well, since I'm precious to the King and Queen. Doesn't mean they don't know. (Alternate Universe and Out Of Character story for An Unfortunate Fairy tale series!)
1. My Fate is in Their Hands

**After Fables**

**Chapter One; My Fate is in Their Hands. **

Everything was fine before the Change.

The Change was humanities downfall.

The Fae invaded.

Most of the Humans died.

I am one of the last remaining Humans.

Our population shrunk from seven billion, to one hundred and fifty.

Most of us are slaves to the King, the Queen, and the Princes.

Like me.

They own me.

They can break me.

The can treat me.

My Fate is in their hands.

**A/N: _Hello! This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fanfic for An Unfortunate Fairy Tale! This would be my first proper Fanfiction that I have published, so I'm not really sure if people will like it or not. This chapter is like a prologue/ introduction, but is counted as the first chapter for After Fables!  
_**

**_xo TeddyOwl._**


	2. Nightmares

After Fables.

Chapter Two; Nightmares.

_His hands were at my neck, slowly caressing the scars away.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?"  
__Wilhelmina__, I try to say, but no sound came out of my mouth.  
"What was that, sweetie? I couldn't hear you."  
__Wilhelmina!__ My mind screams, trying to force the words out of my mouth.  
He starts to squeeze my neck, making the scars come back.  
"I said. What. Is. Your. Name?"  
I gasp silently for air, seeing little black dots everywhere.  
__Help!__  
"Shame you didn't survive, Pet. You would have done brilliantly."_

"Mina? Are you okay?" A voice asks from the bottom bunk.  
"I'm fine, Nan. Just another nightmare." I say, jumping off the bed with a wince.  
"Are you gonna tell the Princes?" she asks, pulling her long blonde hair into a braid.  
I huff, pulling my boots on, "Next time. I'm going for a run around the castle."  
She frowns, tying her hair off and pulling her boots on, "Be safe."  
"Okay."

I run off into the castle complex, muttering apologies to the people I bump into or wake up.  
When I get to the darkest corner of the west wing, I search for a door, the same colour of the rest of the area, Black.  
When I find it, I raise my hand to knock, and before I can, the door opens, revealing a teenage boy, with hair that seems dark as night, and eyes as blue as the sky before a thunderstorm.  
"I've been expecting you."  
He pulls me into him, putting kisses along my neck.  
I immediately stiffen, and after he growls, relax, staying limp until he decided to stop.  
"Good Pet."


	3. Master?

**After Fables**

**Chapter 3; Master?**

After he passed out, I quickly put on all of my garments and snuck out of the room, muttering apologies to anyone who told me off for running in the castle.

When I was in front of my room's door, I straightened out all of my clothes and slowly turned the knob.

"Mina! Where have you been?!" I get rushed at by Nan, who was a half blubbering mess.

"I was just out for twenty minutes, what are you on about?" I say, confused.

"MINA! YOU WERE GONE FOR MOST OF THE DAY!"

_What? I would've known that I passed out, as he would have taunted me, but did time move that fast?_

"- sorry, but I panicked, and I called one of the Princes! I'm so, so sorry! I- I- I- I just-" She sobs, falling into me and locking me in a tight hug.

"Oh no..." I whisper, hugging Nan back, just as tightly.

I don't exactly know how long we were there for, but I know that we both fell asleep at one stage or another, and woke each other up each time someone was at the door, at fell asleep again once we were sure that the Princes weren't at the door.

I was just falling asleep with Nan already asleep, the door slammed open and there was a deafening roar, frightening the living day lights out of me, and making Nan jump and awaken.

"NAN, SWEET CHEEKS! GET INTO MY CHAMBERS NOW!"

She whimpered, not letting go of me.

"NAN! DO AS I SAY! OR WOULD YOU LIKE-"

"BROTHER! That is quite enough, thank you. Now get your drunken self out of the ladies' chambers, before I remove you myself. Now." Came a somewhat calm and confident voice from the STILL IN HERE!"

"Find another from a brothel. Maybe they can help you with your problem."

_What in Pete's sake is happening?!_

Nan was full on sobbing, as one prince took the other one away. I briefly saw the intoxicated prince over the other's shoulder and stifled a gasp.

The sober prince turned around and met my eyes, smiling a sinister smile, making me lose my train of thought.

_Master?!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Did I just do that? Yes I did! I'm sorry for not updating, but school work is a pain in the everywhere (especially the collarbone, and yes, I meant that literally), but posting this in the middle of the night, not really, since it's 11:16 pm here in Australia, but my brain hurts from watching vlogbrothers and crash course while doing homework... I should stop doing that, shouldn't I? Anyways, who has read/finished The Silver Siren?! I have! PM and we can talk about it, because my friends don't understand anything but Kael... And- FLUFFY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (Btw, are you all happy? I somewhat made this chapter long...ish!)._

_DFTBA,_

_TeddyOwl._

_Xoxo!_


	4. Not Quite An Angel

_After Fables c. 4 _

_Not quite an Angel._

I just couldn't get the encounter with the princes out of my mind. Nan would just talk about it like it was a crime (which it was, for us servants anyways) extremely discreetly, bugging me while I was on my breaks and pretty much whenever she saw me.

I hadn't been called on again, and neither had Nan, but Prince Teague could have been with others or unable to have anyone as he wasn't allowed to. The King and Queen did that often, as he would get intoxicated at social events or inns and come back to the castle with a lust to kill, or a lust to... Well, you know.

Sometimes he would spar with the knights or the King and Queens own mercenaries (who preferred to be called SwordBrothers), and fight until death or until Prince Jared intervened.

"Mina? Mina!" Someone yelled.

"What? I totally agree with you," I say, coming to my senses.

"So you agree that SwordBrother Kael is hot?" A voice says from the bottom bunk.

I look around my room to see about eight people who I worked with, with silly grins plastered to their faces and one person with a scowl on their face. I presumed that he was the SwordBrother that was named before. I also presumed that I'd seen/talked to him before as he said my name just before.

"What are you all on about?! Are you playing one of those old games again? And you all know that I can't accept or deny that Kael is hot, as I have a contract," I splutter, trying to find Nan.

"That makes me feel really good, Mina. Thanks a lot. Best self esteem booster ever. Ten out of ten for best compliment ever," Kael says sarcastically, still with a scowl on his face.

I shrug and jump off of my bed, sitting next to the person who had asked the question. She was probably new, as I didn't know her name and had also never seen her before.

She immediately stuck out her hand, introducing herself as Zeynep Ravennight, and staying that we were working together.

I told her my name as we shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Just as someone was going to say something, Nan barged in, carrying a-

"Where on Earth did you get that from, Nan?!" I shout, sprinting behind Kael, who was laughing softly.

I whacked him in the arm and looked for ways to escape.

"Calm down, Mina! I just borrowed it from Teague, nothing wrong witness that!" She laughed, waving the object everywhere.

"Who gave Nan mead?! Who the hell gave her an alcoholic beverage?! Own up before I do something irrational that may endanger every-"

"I did," said a voice from the front of the room. "Is there anything wrong with that, Miss Grime?"

_Oh my god..._

"Oh shit!" Zeynep shouted, sprinting next to me. She then randomly shouted: "Big scary SwordBrother Kael, I choose you!"

The Prince, Kael and a girl named Blackheart chuckled, while everyone else looked at each other blankly.

"Enter Pokémon battle theme music! Do you all not know this?!"

After Blackheart was finished laughing, she mad 'dun' sounds to make a song and Prince Jared said: "Me! I choose you!"

He then stepped forward with Kael and stood in a fighting stance.

"SwordBrother Kael, use sleepah sleepah!" Zeynep shouted.

"The attack failed!" Interrupted Blackheart.

"Me, use taunt!" The Prince said, while making a 'taunting' face.

"Kael, use knifey stabby thingy!"

"Me, use distact!"

"The attack failed," said Blackheart, surprising everyone.

"Kael, use scare!"

"The attack missed!" Blackheart said again.

"Me, use lunge!"

"Kael, use mimic!"

"Me, use stare creepily!"

"Seriously?!" I laugh, earning a creepy look and a "MWAHAHAHA!" From the Prince.

"Giant anime sword-slash-gun pow pow!"

"Giant anime-"

"Yes who ever the hell that was!" Zeynep says, glaring at the general direction of the person.

"Critical hit!" Blackheart yells, wildly clapping her hands.

"Tony Stark!"

"Oh shit!" Zeynep yells. "But I've got better! Loki!"

"For fucks sake Zeynep, really?"

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" She laughs manically.

"CRITICAL HIT!"

"Clintasha!"

"Critical hit!"

One would have thought that someone would have died by now, but according to this Poké-whatever battle, it wasn't.

"Nick Fury and Colson combo move!"

"Prince Jared fainted! Zeynep gained 10000000 experience points and 1500000000000 money!" Blackheart says, laughing softly.

"I will surely defeat you next time! Is that good enough for the congratulations thingy?" The prince asks.

"I guess, I've never actually had to do it!" Zeynep says awkwardly, like she was in fight or flight mode before.

"No way! Really? How is that even-"

"MINA! NAN! NEW GIRL! TO MY CHAMBERS! NOW!"

We all scampered back, and looking sober and Zeynep and my grins wiped off of our faces.

The big scary SwordBrother and the younger Prince immediately stepped in front of us, along with the rest of my work mates.

"No. Go home, Teague, you're drunk. Or go to mother and father. Or go through us, the rest of the knights and SwordBrothers, all of the servants, and mother and father."

"I'll take the latter, thank you," the elder Prince slurred, clearly up to the challenge.

"Alright then." And with that, the chaos began.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_No excuse. Just slight depression and lack of sleep. It's really late here. Like 11:50 pm. Nothing to say, so I'll just leave my playlist. _

_After Fables Play list. _

_Chapter 4. _

_* Pompeii by Bastille _

_Run Boy Run by Woodkid_

_Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco_

_In Distress by A$AP Rocky_

_I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy _

_Hanging On (I See MONSTAS Remix) by Ellie Goulding_

_Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding_

_But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco_

_Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. _

_* Stranger by Skrillex_

_XOXO, _

_TeddyOwl. _


	5. Blood

Blood. AF c. 5

Blood.

Vile thing was everywhere.

Especially on my blades.

And my face.

Trying to get to Teague and the rebels have not been easy.

Days of not being able to sleep, and this exotic thing called coffee. It made everyone get less tired and more hyper.

The new girl (I forgot her name), looked happy and had three cups in less than five minutes. Nan tried to make some, but she always made it too bitter, causing her to give it to me or other people who were interested.

Most of the time, the cups had blood on them too. Put me off of it until I needed it.

I had the strongest tea. Helped up until my body got used to it and it made me sleepy.

The SwordBrothers, Prince Jared, The Queen and The King constantly made rounds looking after the people, and frequented the new girl, Nan and I, just in case we were 'stolen' as they said.

I laughed and grabbed any weapon that was nearest each time they came and went to go fight.

Prince Jared would usually come with me and help me get better at fighting/ gossip and try to make me laugh.

_Like that'll happen._

We've had so many casualties, and I've seen them all and tended to them, but by the time of the first death, we knew that someone had to train the smaller children, just in case.

The elders and the fae would tell stories about the old times when they had boxes with sound and light with little people in them. Even though it was a bit more complex than that, as we kept getting reminded, everyone but me laughed at that. The Prince would tell 'fairy tales' or 'fairy stories' or 'faerie tales' or whatever they were called, by taking out a book written by the Brothers' Grimm. He would read to everyone (consisting of the little ones and the people who wouldn't remember or know them, so pretty much everybody), and made most people fall asleep.

Key word there is most.

I would borrow the book when I wasn't fighting or tending to the injured, and read. By the end of the week, I had read the book five times and knew most of the stories by heart. And the covers were splattered with blood. And tea and that coffee stuff.

When someone came to call me for who knows what, I was elbows deep in vegetable peelings and eggshells, preparing for dinner later that night.

They took me to the end if the castle that I wasn't allowed to go in. Prince Jared's wing.

I didn't even protest when they brought me to the rumored library and told me to wait.

I looked around at the books and pulled out random ones that sounded good.

I was midway through a short book called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', when I was interrupted by a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes and kept reading, until I saw a few drops of blood on the corner of a page.

I lifted it up and showed the Prince, who took it off of my and bookmarked the page.

"How are you, Mina?"

I shrug and open another book, called 'Paper Towns' and continue ignoring him and reading.

He took that from me too, and I kept going until I had no books left.

"Mina, you have to say something! Are you happy, sad, angry, tired, depressed?! C'mon! What the hell is wrong?!" He shouts, pulling his hair in agitation.

"Language," is all I simply say, walking outside the library and back to the kitchens.

"Is that all you've got to say?! Mina, I know something's wrong! You're not sleeping, eating selectively, and not socializing! You are depressed!" He shouts behind me.

"Your Highness, if I wanted to be diagnosed with something I most certainly don't have, I would go to the infirmary. If you want to get a point across, please do tell me full on, otherwise I'm doubting that I'll understand your intentions. Good day."

When he kept following me, I turned around, pulled a throwing knife from my boot and threw it.

Not waiting to be scolded, I ran and took a left, nicking my shoulder on the corner as I did. I grimaced and put my forehead against the cold stone wall, trying to numb the pain in my shoulder.

A hand covered my mouth and I tried to scream for Prince Jared.

"Say anything, and you're dead. Understand?"

I nodded, taking a whiff of a coppery smell that left the same taste in my mouth.

Blood. And leather.

_Leather..._

I wracked my brain for who smelt like leather.

_Oh my God..._

_Prince Teague..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*le gasp*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Update! **_

_**Hello and good morning/night. **_

_**2:50-3:00 in the morning here in AUS, and I'm sleepy, but I cannot sleep. Damn insomnia. **_

_**Anyways, it has been school holidays here, and the last update was written in the first week of that, and next Monday there's school... There are going to be so many tests...**_

_**In better news, if anyone would like to pre-read my fic Flashbacks, which isn't up yet, please tell me! (It's a crossover between Unfortunate Fairytale and The Mortal Instruments, but I'm going to put it up on this archive!).**_

_**Playlist time!**_

_**After Fables chapter 5. **_

_**Clocks by Coldplay. **_

_**Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Drunk by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**You Need Me, I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Stay High by Tove Lo (Habits remix). **_

_**Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas!**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**TeddyOwl! **_


End file.
